


Cursed or Not

by BlackRose42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose42/pseuds/BlackRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Dean's feelings towards Castiel during season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed or Not

Cursed or Not

even when your betrayal tore us apart  
you never lost your place in my heart  
now I see that you don’t recognize my face  
but I still kept your trench coat just in case  
I don’t care if you’re cursed and think that you deserve to die  
because I’d still rather have you fighting right here by my side


End file.
